Spunge
"The Spunge plant's body is filled with inflatable chambers that can be filled with air or water. While singing, it uses air to produce a pure whistling sound, but this monster loves to aim and shoot a powerful jet of water at unsuspecting passersby." Description The Spunge is a large green monster. Its body is just one big blob which squishes outwards where it's in contact with the ground, as if it doesn't have enough strength to hold its shape. It has two blue eyes and a leaf on its head. It has two spindly arms (very small in proportion to its body), and no visible legs. Song The Spunge Monster's contribution to an island's song is a clean whistling sound. Breeding The Spunge can be bred using monsters that combine to provide the elements of Air , Plant and Water . Possible combination(s): *Tweedle and Oaktopus *Toe Jammer and Dandidoo *Potbelly and Quibble Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all three element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Dandidoo.png|Dandidoo|link=Dandidoo|linktext=Dandidoo Stritch Skin.png|Stritch Skin|link=Stritch Skin|linktext=Stritch Skin Bloofi Tree.png|Bloofi Tree|link=Bloofi Tree|linktext=Bloofi Tree Barbloo Statue.png|Barbloo Statue|link=Barbloo Statue|linktext=Barbloo Statue Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Dandidoo *Stritch Skin *Bloofi Tree *Barbloo Statue See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Name Origin The Spunge's name may come from the Sponge , probably because the two creatures are able to absorb air and water, and spray it when necessary. Rare Version Main Article: Rare Monsters Rares are special versions of monsters that are only available to buy and breed on weekends. Each weekend a different rare is available to buy or breed. The breeding combination is the same as a regular monster, but the breeding time is longer, the "likes" are different, and the earning rates are higher. They are not yet available in the Windows version of the game. Find out more about the rare version of the Spunge on the Rare Spunge page. Special Occasions Main Article: Special Occasions Christmas During the Christmas season of December, all Spunges on all islands wear a layered turtleneck sweater as part of the Cold Island Christmas celebration. Halloween During the 2014 Halloween celebration on Plant Island, all Spunges on all Islands dressed up as very fat vampires (maybe because they are gorged with blood?!?). This was the result of a Facebook contest to determine a new costume. The Spunge is the second monster to dress up for Halloween but not be on Plant Island, after the Pompom. Its costume appeared the day before Halloween, long after the other monsters had dressed up. (NOTE: The vampire Spunge was NOT included for PC players.) Notes *The Rare Spunge was sold for 65 diamonds and lasted for 4 days from 22nd November 2014. * In the 2014 Christmas Celebration, the Spunge didn't equip it's outfit. Category:Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Cold Island Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island